Goodbye Hogwarts Maybe
by Violet Cynthia Evelyn Riley
Summary: Im crap at summaries but here goes... Two sisters are faced with a big decision and more stuf will happen in between. Told you I'm crap but please read it, I tried really hard on this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N this could be pretty OOC. I have partnered with my cousin to write this. we also made up two characters; Katriana (pronounced catch ree are na, 14,long curly Platinum blonde hair, green eyes, slender and tall, loves breaking the rules, flirts with everyone in her path, Slytherin) and her Sister Dezarae (pronounced dez a ray, 15, long wavy black hair green eyes, rule breaker, realationship keeper, Slytherin). and I am not sure if this will end so sorry. and sorry i ramble on a bit but i just wanted to get that out of the way. sooo... ON WITH DA STORY!**

Katriana POV

I was flirting with Harry Potter when Dumbleore told me he wanted to see me in his office. Don't go thinking I like Harry Potter or anything, he started it. I was just casually walking along when he told me that I looked pretty. I don't know whether it was compliment or a joke but I ended up in his lap. Dumbledore just casually walked over to me and said he wanted me in his office. I don't like Dumbledore either but I joked, telling him that if he wanted to ask me out he could do it infront of everyone. I just got a cold glare in return. I stayed quite after that. When we got to his office he asked me if there was anything i wanted to talk about. I said no. Even if i did want to talk I wouldn't tell that old git anything even if you payed me. But he told me to sit he thinks if he can get me to 'see' he isn't so bad after all i will start babbling about my life to him. As if. But instead he looks at me, all grave, and tells me that if my grades don't pick up soon, he will have no choice to kick me out of hogwarts. then _I_ will have no choice but to go to muggle school. I cant do that, it would kill me. He tells me I am excused and then he turns to one o the portraits on his wall an starts muttering to it. Crazy old bat...

**A/N 2 if that was crap then I'm really sorry, I'm only 12 and my cousin told me to write it all by myself! **

**Please review the story and keep looking at it,**

** Lila xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

Dezarea POV

I was walking by the lake with my boyfriend, Baxter, when Kat came running up to us. She turned to look at Baxter and barley had to utter the word 'go' before he was sprinting back to the castle. He's a sweet boy too. "Kat," I protest. "Why do you always have to ruin my happiness?" I love my sister more than anything but she is the most self centered person I know. I got no sympathy, no apology, just "well if you don't help me _my _happiness will be ruined, for ever!" and a sore wrist from when she dragged me back to the Slytherin common room. She sat me in a chair (as if I couldn't do it myself!) and cleared the whole common room in 2 minuets. How, and why, does she do it?

I can't believe Kat didnt tell me she is failing in class. **A/N if that doesn't make sense then I'm sorry but it makes sense me... **I could have helped her but now it might be too late for me to drill the information into her...

**A/N i just wanna thank you for the nice reviews, it means a lot to me xD**


	3. Chapter 3

Katriana POV

I told Dezarae I was falling behind in class and what did she do? She ran off. Fat load of help that was. Now I'm just laid here like a loner. The only class I'm good at is Potions. I have been doing Potions since I was three. Oh, I'm also good at flying and playing Quidditch but I don't think that counts towards my OWLs. **A/N did I mention that Katriana, Dezarae, Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione and everyone else along them lines are 14.**I can't believe Dez would be so selfish as to just run off. I don't know what to do now. I have seven months in which to revise for the end of year exams. They will probably decide whether I stay at Hogwarts or not. I have to stay though. Dez would be lost without Hogwarts. And she would surely have to come home too, she would be useless without me.


End file.
